


74. “Don’t let go.”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, POV Derek, Pre-Slash, Sad Ending, You Have Been Warned, but with the way things are looking it's gonna be sad, or. well. not SAD ending just not a happy one. it ends before it can be either happy or sad, so you know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 74 fromthisprompt list.





	74. “Don’t let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble inspired by [this](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171518770862) prompt list.
> 
> This is... so angsty? I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> ([On tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171530548762) in a combined post with number [96](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13873158) from the same prompt list.)

“Stiles, no, hold on.” Derek tried to keep his voice stern, but he heard how pleading and scared it was.

“M’trying,” Stiles slurred.

“Good, keep holding on, we’re almost there.”

The water was cold, too cold, as Derek swam with Stiles clinging to his back. It was too long to shore, Stiles was too weak, and Derek nearly panicked when he realized he was getting too weak too. He wouldn’t make it with Stiles weighing him down, but he wouldn’t leave him.

Stiles slipped, his grip too loose.

“Stiles! Don’t let go,” Derek ordered as Stiles slowly slid off him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
